smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Culdee and the Ocean Monument!
Culdee and the Ocean Monument! is the 1st episode of “CuldeeFell Shortz! Season 2”. Script SYNOPSIS - CuldeeFell13 and Sunny Funny somehow got under the ocean letting them see a huge underwater monument. However, the people there do not like people from the surface, also however, one of them turns out to be nice! Can they escape the monument without being vaporized to dust? (It starts off with Culdee just got done watching the 2nd Sonic Movie trailer) Culdee: “yawn” Welp, guess I gotta head to bed. I can't wait to see “Sonic the Hedgehog” and “SCOOB”! when they come out! I also can't wait for RH to finish “A New World Order!”! (Culdee turns off his computer, heads to his room and falls asleep. The next morning, Culdee wakes up) Culdee: “yawns” Welp, looks like another day in good ol Pensacola! I think I might go to the beach! I heard that theres a sailboat there I can explore the ocean with! Hopefully, there won't be any krakens like there were in “Vandal Buster: Part II”! (Culdee brushes his teeth and leaves the house) Culdee: Goodbye, House! At least for now! (Culdee walks off. It then switches to the beach. Culdee is seen sweating) Culdee: Phew. Dear God it is so HOT here! (Suddenly, Culdee hears some rustling behind a bush) Culdee: The hell? Eh. (Culdee continues walking) Culdee: God, it is so hot out here. And I'm also hungry. I should have eaten breakfast. God damn I am so stupid! (Suddenly, a shadowy figure passes by his front) Culdee: WHO DAT!? (The figure approaches him slowly) Culdee: Show yourself, heathen! (The figure is reavealed to be...) Sunny: BOO! Culdee: (while jumpscared) “screaming like a girl” Sunny: “laughs” Culdee: AGH, YOU STUPID FLOWER B***H! DON'T DO THAT AGAIN! Sunny: Geez sorry. What are you doing out here? Culdee: Looking for a sailboat. What are you doing out here? Sunny: Same as you! I heard there was a sailboat around here and I was hoping I could explore the ocean since I never did before. Culdee: Well, since we're both looking for the sailboat, I suppose we should go find it together. Sunny: True. (Sunny sees the boat) Sunny: There it is! Culdee: About time. (Culdee and Sunny hop on. The boat rides away) Culdee: WOOO! EXPLORATION HERE WE COME! (A few miles later. Culdee is seen lying down while Sunny is seen looking over the boat) Culdee: God, I am so F***ING hot! Sunny: Yeah, that happens a lot. (Sunny then sees a light in the ocean) Sunny: Hey, Culdee look! There’s a light down there! Culdee: Uh, wha? Sunny: There’s a light down there! Culdee: Really? It might be company or something! Sunny: We should check it out! Culdee: Uhhh, how about no? Sunny: Why? Are you chicken? Culdee: NO! It's just that it's underwater! How are we supposed to go down there? We can't breath? Sunny: Hmmm? Aha! (Sunny goes into a chest and finds two bubbles) Sunny: These bubbles should help us breath for a while! Culdee: How can bubbles protect us from drowning? Sunny: Have you ever seen SpongeBob? Culdee: “sigh” Fine. (Culdee grabs the bubble and puts it on his head. Sunny does the same) Culdee: Alright! Lets go! On 3! 1, 2- Sunny: 3! (Sunny pushes Culdee and jumps in) Culdee: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (The two then make it into the ocean) Culdee: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Sunny: Culdee, you can stop screaming now! Culdee: Wha- where are we? Sunny: In the ocean dumb**s! “gasp” There’s the source of the light! Culdee: Where? (Sunny points at a giant Ocean Monument) Culdee: Woah! What is that? Sunny: I don't know, but it wouldn't hurt to check! Let's go! (Sunny swims away) Culdee: OI! WAIT FOR ME! (Culdee swims after her. The two make it to the door. Sunny knocks on the door. A blue fish like creature with a dark red eye and orange spikes opens it) Guardian 1: What? LAND PEOPLE!? Sunny: Huh. Seems like an eager guy! Culdee: Probably has been alone for years or so! Anyways, hello there- Guardian 1: GET OFF FROM OUR PREMISES RIGHT NOW! Sunny: Wait. "Our"? Culdee: What do you mean by- (He slams the door on the two) Sunny: Hey! That wasn't nice! Culdee: He doesn't seem helpful AT ALL! Sunny: Yeah... I think we should go somewhere else? Culdee: Why? Sunny: You heard what that blue fish said! "GET OFF FROM OUR PREMISES!!". Not nice! I'm leaving! Culdee: I guess you are right. (He joins her and the two leave together. Meanwhile, it shows another happy looking guardian with a green eye reading "MarioFan2009's BIG Problem!" smiling and shock) Guardian: This is amazing... JUST SPLENDID!!! Ohhhh the suspense!!! (Breaks the fourth wall) Took a while for the story to be made but it was 100% worth it! (Suddenly, the Guardian who answered the door comes by in anger and shoots the book with a laser disintegrating it) Guardian 1: NORMAN... HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STOP READING THAT AWFUL BOOK?! IT IS DISGUSTING AND DISGRACEFUL!!!! (Norman's eyes fill with tears as he looks at the remains of the book) Guardian 1: YOU KNOW BETTER!!! NOW GET BACK TO WORK AND STOP SLACKING OFF!!!! Norman: Yes boss... (He goes outside the room very VERY upset after what the guardian did to his book. More Guardians are seen mocking him) Guardian 7: Well, well, well... Guardian 9: If it ain't Norman! Guardian 3: The one who looks at fan-fictions from MarioFan2009 Entertainment! A crappy company! Guardian 5: Come on! You know better than to read those crappy books! Guardian 4: Yeah! They are garbage that is gonna end soon anyways since the person who made it is gonna mature up! Guardian 2: Ya know better than wasting your time! Norman: Eh. It's a living. (His line makes the guardians poke more fun at him.) Norman: “sigh” (Norman then takes a look out of the door) Norman: Huh? (Suddenly, he spots Sunny and Culdee swimming away from the monument) Norman: Good heavens! Lost people in the ocean! They could get killed or kidnapped in some way or another! (Norman quickly swims after them) Norman: HEY! WAIT! (The screaming alerts the two) Sunny: Huh? Culdee: What was that? Norman: WAIT A MINUTE!!! YOU GUYS COULD GET INTO TROUBLE LIKE THIS!! Sunny: (crossing her arms) Oh, ha ha! Says the one who kicked us out! Culdee: (he points at him) And why are you coming back just to save us now? Norman: Coming back? KICKED OUT?! Wha- What?? Sunny: Like you don't even remember? Norman: I didn't answer the door! Culdee: Oh yeah? Who was at the door? (Norman's face turns confused from shocked. He lets out a pissed off grunt that scares the two) Sunny: A-are you okay? Norman: Uggghhh!! Come inside... I'll explain just about everything... Culdee: Okay? Sunny: And if we don't? Norman: Well... then you have no hope whatsoever! Culdee: Fine. We'll follow! Sunny: Complete stranger... isn't he...? Norman: You will all learn the truth! (Culdee and Sunny quietly follow Norman in the monument without people noticing) Norman: (whispering) Now be quiet. The guardians hate you land people. Sunny: Us? Culdee: What do you mean by "Hate land people"? Norman: Come on down to the basement! (In the basement) Norman: Everything's quiet? Okay. So the blue fish things you see are called "Guardians". Sunny: Guardians? Culdee: What are they guarding? Norman: They guard the golden treasure along with the three elder guardians! Sunny: Then who are the guardians? Norman: You see... these creatures are very strong fish like beings who despise people from the surface... they hate them for pollution, past war, damage to property, misbehavior... Culdee: Ohhhhh. I see what you are talking about! Sunny: Can't we explain to them we are not those type of people? Norman: Well, you see... they don't allow explanations... I have been desperate to see life around the world but never got the chance since my so called "friends" up there think something bad might happen to me... Culdee: God. It's hard being a guardian, isn't it? Norman: Wait till you see the amount of effort they took to make this building! They wouldn't even allow a single land person to check it out! They instantly get kicked away from this place and never come back due to us being pricks... Sunny: Wait? How long have you been here for? Norman: Twenty years. Culdee and Sunny: TWENTY YEARS?! Sunny: That's inhumane! Culdee: Why would you stay in a monument for TWENTY YEARS?? Where do you eat?? What do you do?? Do you have ANY hobbies AT ALL?! Sunny: More importantly... HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE WITHOUT EVEN GOING OUTSIDE FOR FRESH WATER!? Norman: Well... ???: What's going on down there?! Norman: Oh f***. Hide! Sunny: Crap! Culdee: GO! (The two quickly hide. Norman brings out dried kelp as if nothing happened. An orange tropical fish wearing protective gear comes in. He has a tag that says "OCEAN TECH SECURITY") Ocean Tech Security: WHAT'S ALL THE RUCKU- (He sees Norman eating dried kelp) Norman: How ya doing? Ocean Tech Security: Oh. It's just you huh? Norman: Yeah! What ya need? Ocean Tech Security: What was with the noise? Norman: Oh I just tripped on a sea lantern! That's all! Culdee: Who is that? Sunny: I don't know, but I hope that guardian knows what he is doing! Ocean Tech Security: Okay, well, be more quieter next time! Norman: Yes sir! (The security guard fish swims away) Norman: Phew. (Culdee and Sunny come out from behind the corner) Culdee: Who was that? Norman: That... was the elite special force in the monument... Sunny: What? Norman: Oh, and about them, they keep our monument secure and safe. About the previous questions... I get fresh water from the outside and since I cannot suffocate out of water, I can get some fresh air! The other guardians also hunt for food around the ocean such as fish and I just stay here by myself. I pass the time by reading MarioFan2009's stories! Culdee: Woah... wait... we forgot to ask you this question. What's your name? Norman: You can call me Norman the Friendly Guardian! Norman for short! (Sunny and Culdee look at each other and start laughing) Sunny: N-Norman? Culdee: WHAT KINDA NAME IS THAT!? (The two continue laughing) Norman: QUIET! YOU’RE GONNA ALERT SOMEONE! (An Elder Guardian is seen coming down) Norman: HIDE! Culdee: AH CRAP! Sunny: HERE WE GO AGAIN! (Culdee and Sunny swim off. The Elder Guardian comes down) Elder Guardian 2: Oh well, I'm just gonna head back to my duty. (The Elder Guardian swims off) Norman: Phew. (Sunny and Culdee come back) Sunny: We need to get out of this crazy place right now! Culdee: But how? Norman: There is a hole in the basement where you can escape... Imma blow up this monument RIGHT NOW... I am sick of being here. ???: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!? Sunny: Huh? (The three look up and see the three Elder Guardians plus MANY Guardians and Ocean Tech Security guards) Sunny: Ohhh dear. Guardian 42: AHA! Elder Guardian 3: I FRIKEN KNEW IT! Ocean Tech Security 9: THAT GUARDIAN IS A TRATOR! HE'S BEEN HELPING THE LAND PEOPLE THIS WHOLE TIME! Culdee: Uh oh. Norman: Now guys, let me explain- Elder Guardian 1: NO EXPLAINING ALLOWED! Guardian 1: When I said no land people, I MEAN NO LAND PEOPLE! Guardian 143: LETS MANSLAUGHTER THESE THREE! Others: YEAH! Norman: RUN GUYS! (The two run to the hole) Guardian 9: OH NO YOU DON'T! (Guardian 9 grabs a Magma block that tries to suck Sunny back to him) Sunny: OH NO! (Culdee grabs Sunny) Culdee: HANG ON! (Culdee gets the upper hand and helps Sunny escape the Magma block. The two run off. It then shows Norman surrounded by a bunch of Guardians and the three Elder Guardians) Guardian 8: So. Elder Guardian 3: You thought you could BETRAY US AND GET AWAY WITH IT!? Norman: Yeah. And I did too. Guardian 90: HOW DARE YOU!? Guardian 3: You've been working here for twenty years! Elder Guardian 2: And now you just want to betray us!? Guardian 7: And now he wants to end his career AND his life! Elder Guardian 1: Any last words before we kill you? Norman: Yeah. GO TO HELL ALL OF YOU! (Norman brings out a flint and steel) Guardian 8: What the!? Elder Guardian 3: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? Norman: Something I should have done YEARS ago. (He lights the TNT causing it to light) Guardian 9: NOO! Elder Guardian 2: YOU IDIOT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? (Norman shoots and vaporizes his way through the crowd and swims off just as the monument starts blowing up) Ocean Tech Security 7: DUDES! THE MONUMENT IS COLLAPSING! Elder Guardian 1: GET THE F*** OUT OF HERE! (The guardians try to run, but Norman locks all of the doors and leaves before locking the last one) Norman: Goodbye, stupid monument. (The monument collapses. Culdee and Sunny are seen making it to the boat over the water) Sunny: That was close. Culdee: True. (Suddenly, a giant underwater explosion happens causing a huge wave to fall onto Culdee and Sunny) Culdee: LOOK OUT! Sunny: GAH! (The two hide under the sail boat and the explosion is done. The two look into the water and see the monument is now destroyed) Culdee: No. Sunny: Norman. (Suddenly, an eye is seen in the water. It swims up to the surface revealing to be...) Culdee and Sunny: NORMAN!? Norman: Sup guys? Culdee: How- how di- Wha? Sunny: What he's trying to say is, how are you alive?! Norman: Well, I’m known to be a faster swimmer than the others. Sunny: Nice! Norman: Anyways, since my home is now destroyed, I have no where to live. Sunny: Well, there is a lake behind Mario's house. Maybe you can live there. Norman: Really? Thanks! Culdee: Alright. Let's get outta here. (Culdee changes the sail and the boat swims back to shore. It then transitions to the lake behind Mario's House. Nessie and QUACK are seen playing Monopoly) QUACK: And you go to jail again. Nessie: Seriously?! How come you never get in jail? QUACK: Well, I’m just that good. (Norman is seen passing Nessie and Quack holding suitcases. The two notice him) Nessie: Wait, who are you? QUACK: Yeah? Norman: Oh, let's just say I’m your new neighbor! (Norman swims away as Nessie and Quack look at each other with confused faces. The short fades to black) Trivia * This is the first episode of “CuldeeFell Shortz! Season 2” and the first episode of 2020. * This marks the debut of Norman the Friendly Guardian, the Guardians, the three Elder Guardians and the Ocean Tech Security. * This takes place a few days after "A New World Order!". * Most of the story is based off of MarioFan2009's short story, "MarioFan2009 and the Mansion". Category:CuldeeFell Shortz Category:CuldeeFell13 Episodes Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Guardians Episodes Category:Norman the Friendly Guardian Episodes Category:Elder Guardians Episodes Category:Ocean Tech Security Episodes Category:Nessie Episodes Category:QUACK Episodes Category:From 2020 Category:MarioFan2009 Episodes